Blue Feathered Earring
by AnotherWorld123
Summary: Chloe loves Rachel. But how does Rachel feel? What happens when Chloe and Rachel go to the skate park? Will they be more than friends? Amber/Price one shot/ possible series.


The Blue Feathered Earring

"Wanna see me do that tre flip you've been begging of me?" Smiled the blonde beauty. "Rach, just do it!" Squealed the blue haired blunder. "Ok! Ok!" Giggled the blonde. The blue haired girl watched the blonde skate and leap and land a perfect tre flip, mesmerised by her. And only her. When Chloe was around Rachel she felt alive. She felt as if a whole in her life had been filled, no…perfected. Rachel was the light in Chloe's life, and she was glad. Rachel smiled and strutted over to Chloe in her professional cat-walkish way, with her skateboard clutched in her hand. "And pose!" Chloe smiled. Rachel instantly posed with her right side facing Chloe with her leaning on the the skateboard bending over slightly. "Yass! That's the shit, sister!" Chloe bounced. Rachel smiled confidently. She went to lean her weight on her yellow and blue skateboard. As she leaned on it the skateboard slipped on the gravel and as did Rachel. Rachel fell onto her stomach with her skateboard drifting away on its wheels. There was a lingering silence until Rachel looked up at Chloe, trying not to laugh. They both burst into laughter hysterically. "Man, are you ok?" Chloe giggled helping her best friend up. "I'm fine. I'm fine." Rachel barely said still laughing so hard her stomach hurt from both laughing and landing on it. "Well you're gonna be a super model yet. You got the looks, the ass. The- Hey!" Chloe squealed as Rachel tickle-attacked her "Hey! Stop, stop, STOP!" Laughed Chloe. Rachel kneeled on top of Chloe and stopped to look into Chloe's sky blue eyes, still smiling. Chloe looked back into Rachel's hazel eyes. She saw so many colors staring back at her. Green, brown, gold…amber. "The hella beautiful eyes…" Chloe whispered, smiling at Rachel. Rachel's eyes gleamed in the golden sun, making Rachel the summer goddess. Chloe was dazed. Rachel fluttered her eyelids, leaned in, held Chloe's pale face in her palm, and kissed her. Chloe was taken aback by Rachel. She never knew she liked her back. Her heart skipped a beat. She was whole. Rachel pulled away slowly, still wanting Chloe. Rachel sat down to look at the view. Chloe sat up next to Rachel. The moment lingered. It felt like hours,but Chloe was thankful. "I gotta run. Jefferson's expecting me." Rachel finally spoke. "I love you, Chloe. See you around." She smiled. And then Rachel left. Chloe was happy. The sun kissed Chloe. And so did Rachel. After a few minutes went by Chloe left the skate park. She got in her truck and went home. But first she made a stop.

Chloe woke up. Her covers were ruffled up from the night before. Chloe got up from her bed and put on her regular outfit. Her white skull tank top, her jeans with suspenders, and her rocker boots. Chloe could smell bacon, and eggs and…pancakes. The familiar smell of pancakes had haunted her for the last four years. A tear rolled down her pale cheek. "Dad…" She wimpered. She wiped her tears away and left the house quickly. She did'nt want to talk to anyone but Rachel.

CHLOE 9:45 AM "Meet me at the lighthouse, I have a surprise for you. XXX"

RACHEL 9:45 AM "Me too. Be seeing you. XX (:"

CHLOE 9:46 AM "You know how I feel about emojis you asshole. JK XXX"

RACHEL 9:49 AM "And you know how I feel about them. (: (: (: On my way. XX"

CHLOE 9:50 AM "You are so dead. XXX"

Chloe smiled at her phone and put it down on the passenger seat beside her, along with Rachel's gift, in a blue wrapped-up box. Chloe stopped the car, got out and walked up the forest hill to the lighthouse. When she got there she found a familiar blonde waiting for her holding a tiny little blue gift box. "Yo." Chloe waved. "Yo." Rachel responded. Chloe and Rachel sat down on the bench, each with the other's gift on their lap. "So…I got you this. Hope you dig." Chloe awkwardly smiled handing her gift to her friend (with benefits?). Rachel held the blue box in her hands delicately. She undid the ribbon and pulled the lid off the box to find a pair of beautiful blue feathered earrings. "Chloe, they hella rock!" Rachel beamed, hugging Chloe tightly. "What feathers are they?" Rachel asked releasing Chloe from the hug. "Blue jay or something. The old merchant said they were of 'Native American origin' or some shit like that. You likey?" Chloe smiled. "Fucking. Love." Rachel giggled whilst putting one in. Rachel gasped. "Your gift." She handed over the small box to Chloe with one hand. Chloe hastily opened the box to find a necklace with three bullets attached to it. "Holy shit yo!" Chloe squealed. "You likey?" Rachel said in a playfully mocking tone. "Are they real bullets?" Chloe asked enthusiastically. "I dunno, maybe." Rachel responded. Chloe laughed. "You're welcome, Chloe." Rachel smiled. Chloe looked at Rachel's angel carved face and held Rachel's face in her palm and kissed Rachel's full pink lips. Rachel was taken aback just a Chloe was. The view, the lighthouse, the girl of Chloe's dreams. Life was perfectly fitting to place. But of course, life is strange like that.

Sorry it was short. This is meant to be a one shot but it could be a series if you guys want. Please review, fave and follow and I will make sure more content follows through. Love you all so much, this was a fun little thing to write. BYE! XXX


End file.
